


Size Queen

by anemic_cinema



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker likes 'em big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Queen

“God, it's so big.”

Specs's cheeks flushed. He'd always known he was a little above average in the penis size department. Previous girlfriends and boyfriends had always been rather complementary about it. While it was nice to hear, he tried not to let it go to his head as it were. He had plenty of traits that he was proud of besides that, ones that he found more important too. His inquisitiveness for one, and the fact that he was able to have profound conversations about the nature of death and what happen to the soul after death. 

However, Tucker was currently not praising any of that. He was only concerned with praising his dick. 

“So thick...” He had Specs pushed up against the wall of the hallway that led to their bedroom and was stroking it, coaxing it to hardness. Tucker was good though. His hands were capable of getting Specs aroused fast. Before he'd sank to his knees in front of him, Tucker had been chewing on his neck, which had helped too. His beard had tickled, but Specs kind of liked that now. At first the beard had put him off, but now he loved feeling it against this skin. 

Right now it was brushing against his thighs as Tucker nuzzled and mouthed at his cock. He was just teasing him now, but Specs knew that in just a few minutes it would get real interesting. The guy was borderline obsessed with his cock. Specs had caught him checking out his crotch while they were in the field before, plus he had a habit of “accidentally” brushing up against it. The only times he'd control himself was when Elise was around or when they were talking directly to the people they were supposed to be helping. But if they were in the dark alone together, Specs could count on Tucker's hand or leg ending up between his legs trying to cop a feel.

Specs wasn't about to stop him though. He liked it too much.

“Goddamn, you have the best looking cock I've ever seen.” Tucker's voice was low and breathy as he held the organ up and began licking it from base to tip. “So good.” He looked up at the shorter man. “You like that?”

“Tucker.” Specs whined. It was pretty pathetic, but he was never one to deny that. “Come on, get on with it.” 

Times like these were the only times when Tucker would actually listen and not argue. He inhaled deep and took Specs's cock in his mouth. He got only halfway down it before pulling back with a gasp.

“It's so hard taking it all, it's so damn big.” Tucker closed his mouth around the head, pressing his tongue along the slit before letting it go and tracing the veins on it that were beginning to throb a little.

“C'mon you can do it.” Now Specs knew perfectly well that the other man could, but for whatever reason he liked being encouraged to do it. It was fine by him, because it involved Tucker praising how unwieldy his cock was. Even though it was a little ridiculous, as the damn thing was barely eight inches. It did have girth though, but that wasn't a brag. 

“I dunno, I dunno if I can take all of your thick cock down my throat.” Tucker's hand was down between his own legs, pawing at himself as he put on the air of being helpless in the face of Specs's extraordinary organ. 

“I think you can.” Specs had to stop himself from laughing at the silliness of it. “C'mon, you can take that big cock.” He ran his fingers along Tucker's fluffy jawline. “You can do it.” He gently drew the kneeling man's mouth to it. That was all the encouragement he needed, because he opened wide and swallowed him down, working his way down to the root. 

“Fuck!” Specs's hands held on to Tucker's shaggy hair as he bobbed up and down, spit dripping from his lips as he deep throated the damn thing. All that hemming and hawing was an act, Specs knew that of course. Tucker always took him easy-like. It wasn't his first rodeo after all. From what Specs had gathered, the guy had always been a size queen. If the porno he watched was any indication, for him the bigger the better. 

Tucker groaned around his cock, the vibrations making Specs double over a little. 

“Oh God, never had it so good.” He wheezed. “Never had anyone take it so deep. So good.” That was a lie, but it sounded sexy. Tucker liked it, so that was enough for him to keep going. If the kneeling man could act like Specs's cock was humongous, he was going to play along with it. 

“Wanna-” The words sounded unnecessary as soon as they would leave his mouth. All his brain wanted to focus on was the hot wet heat around his cock, the texture of Tucker's tongue as it dragged against the underside of it, the tip flicking out and tickling the base as he moved up and down, and the way he could feel the head of his cock sliding against the back of the bearded man's throat. But he wanted to say the words. “Wanna fuck your mouth, think you can take it?”

Tucker pulled away. Spit had dribbled onto his beard and was dripping off of it. “I can try.” Specs wasn't sure how the bigger man could manage to look coy, but he did. Those handsome brown eyes looked up at him. “Go ahead, use my mouth. Wanna get my mouth fucked by that thick cock.”

Specs held onto his hair tight, and slid back in. Tucker held still as he moved his hips, thrusting his cock into his mouth. The bearded man knew exactly how to do it, how to keep breathing through his nose and how to keep his teeth covered as Specs fucked his mouth. 

He knew how to apply just enough suction to make Specs cum hard. This time, it happened as the standing man was pulling out. Cum spurted onto Tucker's lips and beard before he could wrap his lips back around it, sucking it down and drinking it with abandon. 

“Cumslut.” Specs muttered as the spasms from the orgasm shook his abdominal muscles. 

“You bet.” Tucker pulled away and placed a peck on the tip of the sensitive organ. After everything else, it made Specs hiss a little. “For you, any day.” He stood up, wiping away the drips from his beard and licking them off his hand. Specs pulled him in and wrapped his arms around his back, burying his face against his chest.

“Size queen.” He mumbled into the taller man's shirt. Tucker laughed and held onto Specs.

“Yeah.” He shrugged his shoulders. “What can I say, I just dig big dicks.” 

“Like this one right here?” Specs slid a hand to the front of the bearded man's cargo short. His erection was still pretty obvious.

“It's not as nice as yours.” Tucker breathed out as the shorter man rubbed and squeezed it.

“Mm, shush. It's very nice. C'mon, bed.” He grabbed hold of the waistband and tugged Tucker towards the bedroom. 

“Ok.” He smirked and gladly followed along. He was into worshiping Specs's dick, Specs was into riding his. It was perfectly acceptable.


End file.
